My Life Story: Mally
by Nallie
Summary: This is a story of a girl, living in a feudal world. lol She has to stay with Inuyasha and his gang, but they can't stand her! Will they make her leave them, or will Inuyasha turn her around literally, spanking, slapping, smacking!
1. The first day!

**This is purely fan-made, I am not Mally. I have nothing to do with the real Inuyasha anime.**

_**My Life Story:**_

_**Mally**_

**My name Mally Monlaka. I am six and a half, my mother(who thought I was nothing but trouble, and that's the reason she was doing this stupid thing!) put me under the care of this boy and his gang. This happened recently, so this is exactly what happened, on my first day.**

**"Thank you so much, Inuhana!" my mother blessed a boy with long silver hair, not to mention those evil weapons and claws and everything! "It's Inuyasha, Old Lady!" he shouted. **

**"Sit boy!" a girl with long black hair said. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Sorry, ma'am, Inuyasha is...short-tempered!" Miroku, a monk, said. **

**My mother smiled. "It's alright, please take care of her with your lives!" Inuyasha scowled at her. "Why cant you, you look dandy to me!" Inuyasha said. "Sit boy!" The girl, Kagome, said again. Inuyasha, once again was pushed on his face.**

**"I would, it's just... HERE!" my mother pushed me against the scary looking Inuyasha and ran off. I took a few steps back. "What are you staring at?" he asked.**

**I wasn't that scared of him, or it. "You, and from what I can see, it's the most ugliest thing I've ever seen!" "What!?" Inuyasha picked me up.**

**"You heard me, mutt!" I shouted. I heard Kagome mutter, "A miniature Koga!" **

**"What was that Blondie?" I don't know why I called her that since she had black hair. "Nothing!" **

**Inuyasha looked me in the eye. "Don't back talk me, or I'll punish you!" **

**"Try me!" I poked his eye. "Ow!" he dropped me. I would have gotten away, if it wasn't for that stupid Blondie. "Hey, put me down, Blondie!"**

**"Okay, one, I'm not Blondie, two you had this coming to you, here Inuyasha!" she pushed me tords him. "What am I 'pose to do?" Inuyasha asked. "Punish her!" Kagame demanded. **

**Inuyasha blushed, "I was just kidding, I don't know how to punish!" **

**"Just do something!" Blondie shouted. **

**Inuyasha hesitated, but he hit me on the head. Yeah that hurt, I thought. I would have said that, but I didn't want to get in more trouble.**

**I burst into tears, "WAAAHHHHH!! That hurt!!" I rubbed my head. "WAY TO GO, INUYASHA!" Blondie shouted. "You told me to!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Si-" Blondie began. "No!"**

**"Then make her better!" Blondie shouted. "Fine, um, hey little girl, don't cry!" Inuyasha made a funny face. I couldn't stop laughing. **

**"Feel better?" Sango asked me. I put my finger in my mouth, and nodded, cutely! **

**Too be continued!...**

**Reviews will be taken. And I think some of the credit should go to Maru-sha(I think that's her name) she inspired me and I probably stole some of her ideas. So all credit goes to her! All other crap goes to me :'(!!!!**


	2. Koga and Jewel Shards

**Chapter 2:**

**"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Blondie asked him. I was hanging on his back, pulling his ears. "Well, besides the little brat on me, pulling my ears, I can sence blood, near."**

**Then out of no where a tornado appeared. "AAAHHHH!!" I shouted. Suddenly a boy named Koga appeared in it. "Hey Kagome," he said. Blondie blushed. "Hi, Koga!" **

**Inuyasha muttered, "Oh great." Then he put me down. "Who's this?" Koga pointed to me. "Who are you, buddy?" I asked, walked to him. "I'm Koga," he looked me in the eye. He kneeled down, with his face in mine, "What's your name?"**

**"Mally, if you must know, Ko-Ga!" I pushed him away. "Cut the chat, why are you here Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "I just stopped by to see Kagome, since you never take care of her!"**

**"I do so!" they then got into each other's faces. "Stop you guys!" Kagome pushed them back with her hands. **

**"Ugh, Koga are you hurt?" Kagome noticed the blood on her hand. "Nah, I just ran into a few demons, and I really stuck it to 'em!" he smashed his fist into his other hand.**

**"So that's why I senced blood!" Inuyasha said. "So Kagome, this mutt here **_**givin ya **_**any problems?" he put his hand around her waist, then she blushed. I smacked my forehead. "Blondie, you're just **_**gonna**_** stand there and take that!"**

**"Take what?" Blondie asked. "Man-handleing ya!" I shouted. "Hey, he is not man-handleing me! And where did you get thos big words?" I said, "Cause I'm smart, unlike you!" **

**"You got yourself a little trouble maker here," Koga grinned, evily. "I need to borrow her!" He grabbed my arm. "No way, not even this brat deserves to be with you!" Inuyasha pulled me back. "C'mon, let me take her!" he picked me up. "Back off, demon breathe!" I said. He put me under his arm. "See yeah, Kagome, see yeah mutt!" Koga salooted. "Wait-" Inuyasha said, but Koga ran off. **

**"Put me down, barf bag!" I shouted. "The name's Koga, squirt!" he pulled at my hair. "I'm not a squirrrrtttt!!!" Koga jumped off a big cliff. "We're gonna die, doo-doo bird, and I blame you!" I put my hands over my eyes. Suddenly I notice Koga had dropped me, and I was falling in mid-air. "You stupid demon!" I shouted, but I couldn't see him. **

**Just before I hit the forest floor, in which I was screaming my head off, Koga caught me. "Whatcha do that for, stupid!?" I asked. "I was just trying to get a good laugh, besides I can't hurt you. He told me to bring you to him, unharmed?" Koga began running again. **

**"Who's he, Agok?" I asked. "MY NAME IS KOGA!" He hurt my eardrum. "That was your name..." I said, then grinned, "Backwards."**

**"Shut up, you little brat. It's Naraku, and you don't know 'em!" Koga said. "NARAKU? PUT ME DOWN, NOW!!" I shouted.**

**(--Flashback--) **

I was bleeding from my stomach and arms. "Damn you!" I shouted. "Such bad language for a young girl. So, Mally, I killed your father and your brother, and your mother doesn't love you, what are you going to do?" the voice asked. "I'm going back to my mother! And I will kill you someday, you bastard!" I shouted.

"Oh please, your defenseless! You come back to me and I'll kill you!" the voice shouted. I was going to run out, but he stopped me, "Here, take this!" he tossed me a half jewel thingy.

"Why?" I asked. "It's powerful!" the voice shouted. "Then I will be back, to defeat you...you...meanie!And you'll never get it back!" I shouted, then ran out. I could hear him chuckle.

**(--End--)**

**"Hey, where did yeah-" I slipped from him a ran away as fast as I could. I looked up and saw Inuyasha jumping overhead. "Inuyasha!" I shouted, and waved. **

**"Mally!" he came down from the sky. "Did he hurt you?" he said. "N-," he hugged me before I could finish. **

**He was...hugging me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're hugging me. Nobody ever hugged me much..." then I hugged him back, I noticed something, he really...cared. "Inuyasha, Naraku's after me," I said, my face in his stomach. **

**He stopped hugging me, he quickly looked at me. "You know about him, how!?"**

**"He...he...I don't want to talk about it. Can you hug me again, it's makes me feel...better."**

**Without a word, he hugged me tightly. "I won't let Naraku touch you, I promise you you will always be safe!"**

**"Thanks, Inuyasha I have a jewel thingy, and it's really powerful. I used it once, and it made me...scary, maybe you want it." I said. "A jewel shard?" he asked. I shrugged. "Do you have it?" **

**"No, I hid it somewhere-" Blondie showed up, dirty and bleeding. "Inuyasha, why did you ditch us, we fell off the cliff!?" she was gasping for air. Then the rest of the gang showed up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouting(sit!) "NO!" I shouted. "Don't Blondie, he saved me!" (Actually I saved myself, but you know, he hugged me!! ;) )**

**"So where is the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "It's actually around here, I hid it in a bush," I looked around. "A jewel shard, I can feel it!" Blondie ran to a big bush. "Is this it, Mally?"**

**I stuck my hand in. "Yeah!" I pulled it out. "I thought someone took it!" I gave it to Blondie. "It's a whole half of the jewel!" a little kitsune said. I haven't seen him. "Hi," I said. "Hi, I'm Shippo!" he cheered. "Are you...a boy or a girl?" he fell from the comment. "I'm a boy!"**

**"Sure?" **

**"Yeah!"**

**"Sure?"**

**"YES!"**

**"Okay, then," I said. I pulled his tail. "Hey, that hurts!" he shouted. "Oops, sorry!" I snatched my hand away and held it. Blondie said, "Wow, we're almost finished with collecting the jewel shards!"**


	3. Spankings and Demons

**Chapter 3:**

**"WWWwwAAAaaWWWwwHHHhhh!!!!!!!!" I cried. "That will teach you to not call me a bitc... you know!" Blondie, brought her hand down on my backside for the 50th time. "SSSTTTOOOPPP!" I shouted. She picked me up from her lap. "Don't ever call me that again, young lady!" she stood me on my feet. **

**Inuyasha was watching the whole time, indian sitting, with his hands behind his head. Luckily the gang had to go somewhere. I cried out, "You damn bastard, you!" Then I was going to slap Blondie, before Inuyasha caught my hand. **

**"So you didn't learn your lesson!" He pulled down. "No, not AGAIN!!"**

**"This time you will be sorry!" Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha pulled me over his knee, pulling down my bottoms. I heard him say, "Don't ever say that!" he brought his hand down hard on my rear end, which felt like Blondie's last spanking. **

**"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!!" I cried. He hugged me again. I tried to push him away, but he didn't let me move. "Let go..." I muttered. Damn you, bastard Inuyasha, I thought.**

**Kagome tried pulling me off him. Which is did. "That's it!? Just one peck on the bottom!?" Kagome then, as I was still standing and grabbed my arm so I couldn't get away, slapped my bottom hard, twice. In which I yelped. **

**Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. "What are you doing, Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha pulled be to him, careful of my sore bottom. "She's been punished enough."**

**"But-"**

**"Enough! Now you can go!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome blushed, hard, then left. Inuyasha picked me up and jumped on a high tree branch. "Oww, my butt!" I squealed. He adjested his arms. Then he sat down and hugged me tightly. "Sorry for spanking yea', please don't make me do it again."**

**"I won't," we then fell asleep together. **

**"Hmm... Mally why are you walking like that?" Miroku asked. "None of your damn buiness!" I shouted. Inuyasha glared at me. Then he said, "Mally, may I...talk to you, in private?" he asked. I twitched. "No way!" **

**"Fine!" he grabbed me and jump onto a tree. "What did I tell you about that bad word!?" he shook me.**

**"It just slipped out-" I shouted. With that, Inuyasha threw me over his lap, and spanked me around 20 times. I bit my lip, so no one could hear, but soon tears were everywhere.**

**Then he stood me on my feet. I cried, and stook out my arms for a hug. He stared at them, then he hugged me. **

**"Mally..." he said. "Please don't hit me again!" I shouted. "I won't...who thought you those words?" he asked. **

**(--Flashback--)**

"You stupid, damn thing!" my mother shouted at me. Then she smacked my back. "You!" then cuss words spilled out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, mommy!" I shouted, "I won't ever do it again!"

My mother pulled my white hair, throwing me in the closet. "You bad girl!"

**(--End--)**

**"I don't know," I fibbed. He stroked my hair. "We got to go now..." he said. "Back with the others."**

**"NO! I don't want them to know I was...spanked..." I said. He picked me up and put me on his back, careful of the sore area. Then he jumped on to the ground. The others had gone straight ahead.**

**Sango saw them. "Inuyasha where did y'all go?" Inuyasha smiled at me. "Nowhere...important."**

**Suddenly I had a feeling in my body. I held Inuyasha shoulder's tightly. "Hm, what's wrong Mally?" he asked.**

**"What's today?" I asked. **

**"Saturday!" Sango yelled.**

**"March!" Shippo shouted.**

**"The full moon!" Blondie shouted. "Oh, wait the full moon? Looks like a bad night for you, Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha growled. "Is it soon?" he asked. "Yes," Blondie pointed to the sky, which was turning dark.**

**"I...I got to leave!" I shouted, trying to get off of Inuyasha. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I just have to!" I shouted. **

**Suddenly Inuyasha's hair turned black and his ears disappeared. And I grew and tail, and ears like Inuyasha "had". "Mally, wh-what's happening to you?" Shippo asked, scared. **

**I jumped from Inuyasha, about to run, but something stopped me. Everyone was looking at me. Inuyasha was closest...**

**Suddenly with the claws I grew I scrathed Inuyasha, which made him bleed in his stomach. "Hehe!" I laughe, revealing my red eyes. **

**"Mally...you're a...de-demon!" Inuyasha shouted. "Way to go, buddy, you figured it out!" I said, as I aimed for him. I laughed again, but missed.**

**"Inuyasha, you must fight back!" Blondie shouted, pulling out a bow and arrow. "But, she's a child, I can't hurt her! Plus...I'm human!" Inuyasha shouted, dodging all of my hits. "Good, this should me fun!" I shouted and slashed him with my claws again. **

**Inuyasha was bleeding more, looking at the floor. "Gonna cry, big baby!" I shouted. Then he looked up, grinning. "You asked for it, kid!" he then charged at me, even in his human form, he was faster then me. **

**He grabbed me in a way that I couldn't attack him. "Let me go, bastard!" I shouted. "Let me go!"**

**Inuyasha then put one of his arms around, releasing the other, free to do anything...**

**To be continued... **


	4. Naraku and Lies

**Chapter 4:**

**Third Person: Me-Narrater**

**"I won't tolerate bad demons!" Inuyasha said, as he smacked Mally backside. She growled then ran off.**

**Inuyasha was about to run after but Blondie said, "Inuyasha...let her go!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"It's better if...it's better if we don't have her anymore..." Blondie said, looking at the ground. Inuyasha gasped. "No way, Mally is in trouble!" he was gonna run until...**

**"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Blondie had to say it repeataly because Inuyasha kept getting up. (P.S:I don't know if Kagome can still say sit if Inuyasha is not demon, so just go along with it! ;))**

**"Kill...KILL!" Mally shouted, jumping from tree to tree. "Hahaha, I smell...Humans!" she jumped in a village. "It's quiet...too quiet!" suddenly arrows, by the hundreds shot at Mally. "Fools, silly sticks can't hurt me!" as she dodged them all.**

**There was several huts around...**

**Mally had killed everything in the village, with in half a hour. Suddenly a light came from a hut. "What is that!?" she shouted. "Maalllyy..." it said. **

**"Br-brother?" she asked. "Yes, little one, it's me.." it said. "Helios!" she ran to the light. She expected a hug, but instead the figure grabbed her tightly. **

**"Helios, what are you doing!?" she shouted. The light dimmed, revealing Naraku. He chuckled then said, "Hand over the Shikon Jewel Shard I gave you two years ago!" **

**"I-I don't have it!" Mally shouted. "Then where!" he forced his nails into my skin. "Stop! You're hurting me!" Mally tried to get away but couldn't.**

**"Where is the jewel shard!" Mally was bleeding on both of her arms. "Waahh!! Let go and I'll tell you!" Mally shouted. He let go then forced me to the floor. "Who has it!?"**

**"I won't tell you, you'll kill him, kill them!" Mally shouted. He kicked at her stomach, hard, which she couched up blood. **

**"Please stop!" Mally shouted. "Where is it!" he kicked her again. "INUYASHA!" Mally shouted couching up much more blood. Naraku said, "Good, Soon he will be dead!" **

**"Inuyasha..." she thought. "I'm sorry..."**

**"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Blondie was still going. "Ka-go-me-pl-ease-st-st-st-op!!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**Kagome stopped. "Hehe, guess I got carried away!" Inuyasha was in a seven feet hole.**

**"Inuyasha!" **_**Mally**_** shouted. "**_**Mally**_**!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where are you!"**

**"Right here!" she said, evily. She slashed Inuyasha with her long claws. "What the hell are you doing!"**

_**Mally **_**laughed. "Beating the living day lights out of you!" the girl, if it was a girl, punched Inuyasha in the stomach. "Mally, you've been very bad!" Blondie shot a arrow at her. "Shut up, Kagome!" **_**Mally **_**shouted. **

**Blondie grinned. "Thanks for at least calling me by my real name! Too bad you won't be able to for a long time!"**

**Suddenly **_**Mally **_**disappeared. Blondie started, "She is so in trouble-**_**GASP!-**_** most of the jewel shards are go-go-gone!" **

**"That little damn brat took it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Wait til she comes back!"**

**The full moon went away, it was daytime. Inuyasha was now demon, or half demon. "Ugh!" Inuyasha said. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "I smell blood, human blood!" he answered. **

**Suddenly, Mally walked in the gang's view. Suddenly, Blondie got her arrow ready, Inuyasha got his te-te-tesigai, Sango got her boomorang thingy, Kirara turned big, and Miroku got his wind tunnel ready.**

**"Wh-why is everyone...ready to attack?" Mally asked, sorta weak. "You know what you did!" Inuyasha shouted. He put his sword back, then ran to Mally. **

**Mally wimpered. "Please, don't spank me again, I didn't do anything!" **

**"Liar!" Inuyasha placed(more of throwing than placing) Mally over her lap. "What did I do!?" Mally asked. "You attacked me, and took the jewel shards!" **

**"NO WAIT!" she said right before he hit her bottom, "What!" he asked.**

**"That was Naraku, and you lied, you said you never let him touch me!" she cried. Inuyasha stood her up. "So it...wasn't you!?" **

**Mally nodded. "Oh..."**

**To be continued... **


	5. The second day!

**Chapter 5:**

**1st Person:MeMally**

**"Ouch! Blondie that stings!" I shouted as Blondie was putting stuff on my cuts. "I'm sorry, but if you don't it could get infected!"**

**"I'm sorry that I'm about to hurt you..." I muttered. "What was that!?" Blondie shouted. I recalled Kagome telling on me for looking through her backpack eariler and accidently dropping it and everything inside of it into a lake, then she had to call Inuyasha to come spank me! **

**"I-I didn't say anything!" I yelled. Blondie smiled, "Heh, it seems Inuyasha straightened you out!" She was almost laughing. **

**I hated it! I almost always got my way, always said and did what I wanted, but I can't anymore! Inuyasha took it away from me, and for that, I'll...I'll...I'll get my revenge. As soon as Blondie was done...**

**I was exploring the forest, I had to sneak past Inuyasha as he was taking a nap. I was talking to myself. **

**"Hmm, maybe I could put a fish down his clothes...nah! Maybe I could...maybe I could do the puppy eyes. I haven't used them in years! I never needed to. It always worked though!" I said, then praticed them. **

**I nailed it! Inuyasha won't ever spank me again!**

**"Mally, where are you!?" I heard a voice. Oops, you woke up. I stayed quiet trying to hide, put he found me. **_**Perfect!!**_

**"What did I tell you about running off like that!?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips(looking kinda of funny since he's a boy and all:) "You worried me!" **

**I stayed quiet, looking at the ground. "Do I have to punish you, again!?" he asked. I stayed quiet still, watching a bug on the ground. "ANSWER ME!"**

**Okay, I can do this! I thought. Then I looked up, with my big, cute, hypnatizing eyes! "Wh-what's wrong!?" he asked.**

**"I don't wanna a spanking!" I said, cutely! **

**Inuyasha hugged me. "You won't get it!" **

**It worked! I thought. Now I can do whatever I want! Starting with Blondie! **

**"Inuyasha, I'm going back to my time!" **

**"No way, you're staying and helping find jewel shards!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Eeeh! Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" she shouted. He was forced to the Earth's surface. **

**I was giggleing, but Inuyasha didn't hear. "I have a big exam tomorrow so don't try and stop me!" **

**"Wait, Blondie!" I shouted, she seemed surprised. "I wanna hug!" **

**"How sweet!" she bent down and hugged me. I placed a sticky substance on her back. I didn't know what was going to happen, but it was hard to notice. "Bye, everyone!" **

**The gang waved to her, then she jumped into the well. Inuyasha had to explain to me twelve times before I fully understood Kagome's world. **

**I couldn't stop giggling through out the day!**

**"In a good mood, aren't we Mally?" Miroku asked. I nodded, "Very good mood!" **

**In two days Blondie came back. She was glaring at me as soon as she arrived. **

**"Are you mad, Blondie?" I asked, Innocently.**

**"You little brat! I couldn't get up from my chair at school, and no one would help me!" she then looked at Inuyasha, who was confused. **

**"Inuyasha spank her!" she pointed to me. I really hope this works! I thought, my butt already sore.**

**Inuyasha said, "Why!?" **

**Blondie said, "That brat put something on me and I couldn't get up from my chair, cause it was sticky! Now punish her!" **

**Inuyasha snarled at me. Then he picked me up, and jumped on to a tree limp. "Inuyasha..." I said. "Now, young lady, why did you do that!?" he waved his finger at me. **

**Work your magic girl! I thought. I used my puppy eyes and looked up at him. "Do-don't try that! Stop it! It won't work!" he shouted. "I don't want a spanking!" I cried, still with my puppy eyes.**

**"Wait one minute, you're using your eyes to keep me from spanking you! Now your in for it!" he said. I stopped my eyes. **

**"Please, don't!" I cried. "Fine!" he said. **

**"Fine?" I asked suprised. He nodded. "This is a warning, if you use those eyes again, I will punish you! Got it!?" **

**"Got it!" he picked me up, and he jumped on the ground. The gang was still there. Blondie could tell I wasn't spanked!**

**Though throughtout the day Blondie smacked and slapped me when Inuyasha wasn't looking. **


	6. Battles and Swiming

**Chapter 6: **

**1st person:**

**"Aww, why can't I!?" I asked Inuyasha. "Because it's dangerous!" he said, "Now stay here with Usagi, and if you do, I'll..."**

**My eyes sparkled. A gift, present, get out with it demon boy!**

**"I'll take you to a hotspring, and we can swim too!" he then left, along with everyone else. ...we can **_**swim **_**too! The word ran through my mind. "I don't know how to swim!" I said out loud.**

**"What was that?" Usagi said. Usagi was a girl around Blondie's age, taking care of me until Inuyasha and his gang came back from a battle.**

**"Nothing, Usagi!" I shouted. **

**I decided I would behave this time! I will not wonder off, or cause trouble, I will not- "I'm Bored!" I said. "Bye old lady!" I said, where she couldn't hear.**

**"I know! I'll help Inuyasha and the gang! I wish Inuyasha told me where he went!" I said to myself.**

**I was going to look in the forest, but Usagi pulled me back. "Stay here, Young Lady! Your father strictly told me not to let you wonder off, or cause trouble!" **

**"Inuyasha isn't my father!" I said. **

**"Fine, your brother told me not to let you wonder off!" she said. **

_**Brother? I liked the sound of that. I haven't had a brother in two years!**_

**"What if I refuse to listen to you!?" I said, not letting her know Inuyasha wasn't my brother.**

**"Your brother said that if you didn't obey me, he would punish you!" she said, sharply.**

**I looked at the ground. Having a brother sucked! I thought. "Now, you're going with me!" Usagi picked me up. "Hey-" then she took me somewhere.**

**"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha pushed her out of the way of being hit. **

**"Thanks Inuyasha!" she said. Inuyasha said, "Yeah, yeah. IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" **

**A few minutes later, they were heading to where Usagi and I were. "Feh!" Inuyasha said. "Hm...Inuyasha what's wrong, you defeated the demon," Miroku asked.**

**"I'm worried about Mally, I'm pretty sure she wondered off!"**

**He was surprised when I rushed out of Usagi's home, and hugged him. "Hi, Inuyasha! Have fun!?" I asked, excited. **

**"A little, you've been good huh?" he asked, kneeling down. "Uh-huh! Very good!" I said. He asked more questions.**

**I've never seen Inuyasha like this, Kagome thought. She grinned. **

**"So about that hotspring," I started. "Oh, yes I said if you were good we could go!" he said.**

**The rest of the gang said, "HOTSPRING!!"**

**"I hate it..." I muttered. "But you look so cute!" Sango and Blondie said. **

**"Shut up!" I shouted. Blondie let me use her old bathing suit. It was an one piece, it was blue with a white bunny on it.**

**Blondie was wearing a two piece bathing suit, it was all pink. Inuyasha blushed when he saw her. He was wearing a bathing suit also.**

**Everyone got in the hotspring. "Mally, gonna get in!?" Inuyasha called. "Um...I don't think so!" I shouted.**

**"Why not!?" Shippo called. "I don't want to!" I cried. Inuyasha got out of the hotspring, comeing to me. I stepped back. He was grinning, evily at me, walking to me, still.**

**"In-Inuyasha?" I said, startled. "Ar-are you going to make me go in!?" I asked.**

**He laughed, evily. "What do you think!?"**

**Inuyasha grabbed me, then jumped into the water. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. Inuyasha laughed. "I'm drowning!" I shouted.**

**"Huh!?" he shouted. "Drowing- me!" I shouted. "What did yeah say!?" he said, I could tell he was doing that on purpose, makeing me going into the water each two seconds.**

**So are going to be like that, huh!? I thought. I held my breathe, but didn't big my cheeks puffy.**

**"Hey, Mally what did ya say!?" Inuyasha asked, then realized I wasn't breathing. "Mally? Mally!" he shouted, Inuyasha then took me out of the water. "Inuyasha, give her CPR!" Blondie shouted. "Wh-what!?" I opened my eyes. **

**Inuyasha suddenly got an angry look on his face. He made a fist, and closed his eyes. "Okay, Inuyasha, before you hurt me, you made me real mad! I didn't want to go in the water!"**

**He opend his eyes. "I understand."**

**"Y-you do?" I asked. He nodded. "You don't know how to swim!" he teased. "I-I do so!" I shouted.**

**"Okay, show me!"**

**"Huh!?"**

**"Jump in and start swiming!" he grinned. I stood up and stood on the edge of the hotspring. "Here I go-"**

**"Wait!" Inuyasha said. I stopped. "Kid, give it up, you don't know how to swim, face it!"**

**I blushed, "So I don't know how to swim, it isn't my fault!"**

**"Feh!" Inuyasha picked me up. "You better not throw me into the water!" I shouted. "I won't!" he slowly got in with me in his arms. It was nice, and warm in the water.**

**Inuyasha set me on a rock. "Watch me." he then showed me how to swim. "Now you do it."**

**"I'll drown!" **

**"I won't let you!" Inuyasha pulled me off the rock. "I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING!" I shouted. "No you're not! Now stop wiggling around!" Inuyasha shouted. I noticed I was above water, Inuyasha was still holding me.**

**I blushed. **

**So Inuyasha showed me how to swim, see yeah soon!**

**To be continued...**


	7. Kagome's Time and an Upset Inuyasha

**Chapter 7:**

**1st Person!:**

**"I'm going back to my old time!" Blondie said. "Feh!" Inuyasha said. I walked over to Blondie. She glared at me, "Are you going to put more stuff on my back!?"**

**I shook my head. "Can I go with you?" **

**Blondie said, "Ask Inuyasha."**

**I'm pretty sure she said that because Inuyasha would probably say no. Yet I still walked over to him. He was sitting indian style by a tree, with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. Before I said anything, he opened his eyes and said, "What do you want?" **

**"Um...uh..." I mumbled. "Tell me, Mally!" Inuyasha shouted. **

**I quickly said, "Can I go with Blondie- I mean Kagome back to her time!?"**

**Inuyasha stared at me. Then he said, "He..HAHA! You think I would actually let you go!"**

**I glared at him. He said, "I'm still saying no!"**

**"Fine!" I stomped away. "He said yes!" I smiled and closed my eyes. "Really?" she asked. "I promise!" I said crossing my fingers behind my back. **

**"I guess you can come..." Blondie held my hand and jumped in the well. I was surprised Inuyasha didn't notice.**

**We showed up in Blondie's basement-like thing. Then she took me to her room. "You have a weird style!" I said. She glared at me. "Not another word!" she scolded. "Why!?" I asked.**

**"Ya better be surprised I let you come! Now behave or I'm taking you back to Inuyasha! And you wouldn't what that, would you?" she asked, teasing in her last sentence. **

**I said, "I will...try and behave!" **

**There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Blondie shouted. A boy came in with black hair and was around eight years old, "Hey, Kagome your-" **

**I said, "Hello."**

**"Kagome who is this?" he asked. "Sota, this is Mally. Mally this is my little brother!" Blondie said.**

**"Why is she here?" he asked. "Um, well, she was put under Inuyasha's care, and she wanted to come see this world."**

**"Oh."**

**I stared at him. He was...cute? I guess that was the word. He was okay looking. I felt something about him, but what.**

**"Um, hi," Sota stuck out his hand. "Um..." I said. Then I put out my hand. "How old are you?" he asked. **

**"I'm...six, you?"**

**"I'm eight!"**

**Why didn't I want to insult him like by saying something like, "Good for you, buddy!" or "And you're telling me this because???"**

**"Sota, what were you going to tell me?" Blondie asked. "Oh, um, your friends called, they said if you get better, to call them..." Sota had been watching me the whole time he was talking.**

**He left the room. "Ohhh!" Blondie said. "What!?" I made a fist. "You like Sota!" she taunted.**

**"Do not!" I shouted. "Suuuuuure!" Blondie said. "Curse you!" I muttered. "I want to go back home!" I said. **

**"Fine!" Blondie said. She took me to the well, then took me back, then went back home. Inuyasha was somewhere close. He had left somewhere.**

**"Inuyasha!" I called. "Inuyasha!" **

**Sango appeared. "There you are! Guys she's over here!"**

**The gang showed up. I gulped. Inuyasha rushed over to me. "H-hi, In-In-Inuyasha..." I trailed off. "Where were you!?" He said. **

**"I was..." he pulled my ear. "Ow, hey let go!"**

**"Where were you!" he said, pulling my ear more. "I was-" he pulled really hard now. "**

**"I WENT WITH BLONDIE TO HER TIME!" he let go of my ear. Then he pulled me away, where no one could see. I knew what was coming. **

**I sighed and bent over. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Aren't ya gonna spank me?" I asked.**

**He made me straight. "I am, just not yet."**

**"Mally, I told you not to go, why did you disobey me?" he asked, kneeling down to my level. "I...I don't know..." I looked down. **

**Inuyasha out his hand on my chin to make me look up. "Answer me, I don't want a I dont know."**

**"I guess I was just upset because you just flat out said no, without hearing me out..." I said.**

**"Sorry 'bout that," Inuyasha said. "Oh."**

**It was silent until I said, "So are you still gonna...you know?"**

**"'Fraid I have to," Inuyasha said. "Now?"**

**He nodded. "Alright..." I bent over.**

**To be continued... **


	8. Meet Mada!

**Chapter 8:**

**1st Person:**

**"Eeeehh!" I bit my lip as I was trying to sit down, but I stood back up. This was after Inuyasha...you know. "Hm, Mally, anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I was silent.**

**Inuyasha grinned. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to get to the **_**bottom **_**of it."**

**I glared at him. "Inuyasha would you please shut up?"**

**I sorta wanted to take that back. Inuyasha started to walk over to me. I was scared. Inuyasha than picked me up. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" I shouted, quickly.**

**Then, I noticed(more scared), he had sat down where I was. He sat me on his lap, but he did it hard. "Eeeowch!" I squirmed, but Inuyasha held me down.**

**"Now, what did you just tell me?" he asked. "I said...I didn't say anything!" I said. "Good girl," he patted my head.**

**Why does Inuyasha always ruin the fun!? I feel like I want to run away from this stupid half demon!**

**Inuyasha growled. Then I said, "Did I say that outloud!!?"**

**"Koga..." Inuyasha said. "The wolf demon, isn't he?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded. Koga jumped into view. "Hello mutt!" he said. Inuyasha growled. "Hello brat!" he said. I growled.**

**"Koga, what do you want!?" Inuyasha got up, I fell down. I didn't mind, I got up. "Yeah, Agok, what do you want!?" I said.**

**Koga ran past Inuyasha, then picked me up by my shirt. "My name is KOGA! K-o-g-a! Ko-ga, you brat!" **

**"I don't understand you when you mutter, may you tell me what your name is again?" I grinned.**

**"If you don't call me by my real name, the next time anyone else will be able to say yours, it will be at a funeral!" He said.**

**I said, "Wow! You got some long name!" **

**Koga was so upset, he was going to hit me. But Inuyasha pulled me away from Koga. "Koga, back off her!" he said.**

**"Why are you still with this brat? Just give her away to someone!" Koga said. I clinged onto Inuyasha leg. **

**"I won't!" Inuyasha said. Koga frowned. "Where's Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha said, "Why would I tell you!?" Koga grinned, "Well, I need her help!"**

**"Who's that?" I asked. There was a girl, around ten or eleven who was standing behind Koga. She had brown hair to her bottom. "This is my problem I need help with. I was going to ask Kagome if she would take my little sister, Mada, from me. I just don't know how to take care of a kid!"**

**Inuyasha laughed. "This is the big problem!? Man, even I know how to take care of a child!" **

**"If your so good with kids, here!" Koga zoomed off, Mada was standing there. "Inuyasha, are we gonna have to take care of this brat!?" I aked.**

**Inuyasha slapped my behind. "Yeowch!" I squeaked, "I was just asking!"**

**Inuyasha walked over to Mada. "Hello."**

**Mada smiled and laugh, "Hi!" **

**Inuyasha smiled. "Hey, you got a cute laugh there!" I then quickly stared at Inuyasha. What about my laugh, wasn't it cute!?!**

**"I guess you'll be staying with us..." Inuyasha said. "No way!" I shouted. Inuyasha glared at me. "Why not?"**

**"Because...because...because..." **

**Inuyasha walked over to me, kneeling down. "Young lady, Mada has to stay with us. She has no where else to go. If you make her feel badly, I'll waste no time turning you over my knee."**

**I looked down. Inuyasha stood up. "Mada, would you watch Mally? I must go somewhere."**

**Mada nodded. Inuyasha jumped away. I stared at Mada, she stared at me. Then she walked over to me...**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Man, Mada, sucks! She's really mean! Meaner than me maybe! And she gets be spanked, twice! See ya' soon!**


	9. Mean Mada, and I hate you Inuyasha!

**Chapter 9:**

**First Person:Me-Mally**

**Mada stared at me some more then grinned, "I always wanted a little maid."**

**"I am not your maid, freak-o!" I shouted. "Yes you are!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"GOSH DANG IT, I'M NOT YOUR MAID!" I jumped on Mada, making her fall down. "Why are you so strong!?" Mada asked.**

**(--Flashback--)**

"Are you gonna cry little girl?" boys, years older than me, asked. They were holding my little doll, I couldn't reach it. "Give it back or else!" I shouted.

"Or else what?" one boy asked. Then the other boy laughed, "Are you gonna beat us up!?"

"YES!" then I beat all of them up, this was when I was four. When ever I got angry, I became really strong.

**(--END--)**

**I was choking Mada. "Get off of me!" she shouted, gasping. "Tell me I am not your-"**

**Mada shouted, "INUYASHA, THIS LITTLE GIRL IS KILLING ME!"**

**Suddenly Inuyasha appeared. "Mally!" he shouted. "It's not what it looks like!" I shouted. **

**Inuyasha pulled me over his knee. "Not here!" I shouted, but it was too late. He began spanking me.**

**"I told you to be nice!" he shouted. "Yeowch!" I shouted. Then Mada had the nerve to...LAUGH!?**

**Inuyasha spanked me fifty times, I'm sure, I counted. Then he stood me up. "Mally, you better be nice! I had to come back because you were hurting Mada. I'm leaving again. And to make sure you don't hurt her-" he picked me up.**

**He took me to a tree. Inuyasha said, "Sit down."**

**"Here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Now what?" I asked.**

**"Stay here, you can't leave this spot until I come back," he said. "But It'll be boring!" I shouted. Inuyasha said, "Exactly, this is your punishment."**

**"But you already punished me!" I said. He glared at me. "Nevermind!" I said, quickly. "Stay," Inuyasha jumped away. "This sucks!" I said, loudly. Mada suddenly hit my head. "Ow, stupid, what did you do that for!?" I shouted.**

**Mada grinned, evily, "If you don't behave and use proper language, I'll spank you."**

**"Inuyasha is the only that is aloud to spank me!" I pushed her away. "He said I could." she said. "Liar!" I yelled. **

**I yelled it so loud, Inuyasha heard me! "Mally, in time out, you need to be quiet!" he shouted from far away. **

**"Time out?" I said. Mada nodded. "Now, little girl, be quiet!" then Mada put her finger to her lips, "Shh!"**

**Boorrrinnnggg, I thought. I rested my head on the tree, I guess I dozed off...**

**"Aaaaahhhh!" I shouted. "Something...in my clothes!" I stood up and jumped around. "Haha!" Mada laughed.**

**"What did you do!?" I shouted. "I put a beetle down your back!" Mada grinned. "AAAAHHHHH!!" I shouted, "I HATE BUGS!!!" **

**Mada fell to the ground laughing, then I got it out. "Why you!" I shouted. "I'll kill you!" **

**Mada wiped away a tear she had from laughing, "You? A weak little human girl!?" **

**Suddenly I threw myself on Mada, I didn't make her fall though. I pulled at her hair, she wasn't yelling until a shadow covered us. Then she screamed, "Waaahhhhh!! Why are you so mean to me, little girl!?"**

**"I'm not a little-hey!" Inuyasha pulled me back. He looked really upset. By my ear, he dragged me over to another tree. **

**"Oww!" Inuyasha released my ear. He sat down. I took a few steps back. "Come here!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**I shook my head. "Did you tell me, no?" he asked, then pulled me down. "This is for hurting Mada again!"**

**Inuyasha spanked me twenty-five times. "This is for leaving time out!" he spanked me ten more times.**

**"This is for telling me no!" he spanked me thirty more times. Inuyasha, stood me up, I could barely speak, I was crying so much. Then I made myself stop. "Inuyasha!" I said loudly. "Now what!?" he shouted.**

**"I hate you!" I ran away, I was going so fast I was a blur. I heard Inuyasha behind me, but I was...too fast!? I guess when I get upset I run fast and I am strong. "Mally, come back!" I barely heard. "Or else!" I kept running from that comment. Get away from him, as far away as possible! I thought.**

**Suddenly I ran into a boy, Inuyasha's age, with brown hair, he was kinda cute. "Whoa, why is a little girl running in the forest on her own?" he asked. **

**"I'm running away from...it." I said. "Who's it?" he asked. I was silent.**

**"Well, who are you?" he asked. "I'm Mally, who are you, mister?" I asked. "I'm Ron," he patted my head. **

**"I want to stay with me?" he asked. I said, "As long...as long as I don't have that sorry excuse of a demon!"**

**Ron smiled, "Your staying!"**

**I smiled too, but how is Inuyasha now...**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview: So I decide to peek on Inuyasha and Mada, and they are so happy! Inuyasha hears me and catches up with me. Luciky Ron shows up, and now they are...**_**fighting **_**over me!? Whoa can't wait to see what happens, hopefully, see ya' soon!**


	10. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_I don't usually mention the other charater's so I'm changing the story plot alittle. Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku are not in the story, probably Kagome but, you know. So Inuyasha and Mally and Mada and Kagome(she will be back in her time for a while, lots of exams!) and who ever I add will be in the gang. Thank you for reading, bless you all._


	11. Ron or Inuyasha? Which one?

**Chapter 10:**

**1st Person: I'm Mally**

**I've been staying with Ron for four days now, it isn't so bad, he tells me tons of stories, but he travels alot. He wakes me up early, he always makes me run with him and travel with him and he always want me by his side.**

**He doesn't hit me, he treatens to take me back to Inuyasha(I told him about Inuyasha), which is good enough for me. **

**"Hey, Mally, wake up!" Ron shook me. "I'm tired!" I moaned. "Do I need to take you back to Inuyasha?" he asked. "No!" I sat up. **

**"Then get up, young lady!" he put me on my feet. "Inuyasha never made me get up early!" I whined. **

**"Yes, but I don't hit, usually, like Inuyasha does," he said. "Let's go for a run!"**

**"I'm not as fast as you!" I moaned. "And you always tease me when I cant catch up with ya'!" **

**He grabbed my hand, "What if I told you a story?"**

**I smiled and nodded. We began jogging a little outside. "Okay, would you rather hear the day I left home, or about my little sister and how she almost killed me?"**

**"Little sister!"**

**"Okay..." he cleared his throat.**

**(--Ron's Stories--)**

It was an early morning. My little sister, Maleana, let's just call her sissy, and I woke up. I was nine and she was five. She got bored easily, so I was always tired.

She took me down to a river that morning. "Look deep into the river," she said. So I stared at it, getting closer to the water. Then she pushed me in. It had been awhile since I swam in there, so I forgotton-

**"So you drowned!" I stopped running because I was tired. We sat down on rocks. "My little Mally, you must be quiet to find out," Ron said. **

**I stayed quiet.**

So I forgot how to swim, but sissy didn't know that. She laughed, then noticed I wasn't comeing up for air. I saw her run away, I was thinking she was just going to leave there so she wouldn't get in trouble. Yet, she showed up with our family. My father pulled me out. I was safe and saved. But I didn't talk to her since. Now I regret it, but she left the home with in months. She ran away and we don't know where she is now.

**(--END--)**

**"Gasp! So you never saw her again!?" I asked. "I thought I saw her once walking through this forest, but it was probably someone else," Ron said. **

**What if I never see Inuyasha again, and I regret it!? I thought. "Um, Ron, can I go somewhere?" **

**"Hm, I supose, just be back before dark," he said. "Thanks!" I ran off, to the placed I last saw Inuyasha. **

**I then peeked on them. Mada was on Inuyasha's lap. They were talking. "Your nice, Inuyasha!" Mada said. **

**"Yeah, sure," he said. "He likes her, he really likes her!" I said too loudly. Inuyasha's ears perked up. **

**"Oop!" I said, quickly. I began running, but something got my shirt sleeve. It was Inuyasha, he pulled me back.**

**"Inuyasha, let me go!" I shouted. **

**"Where were you!?" he shouted in my face.**

**"Why do you care, you have your best friend, Mada!" I said, beginning to cry. Inuyasha said, "Mada isn't my best friend! I like you better than her!"**

**I stopped trying to get away and looked at Inuyasha. Suddenly I bursted out with, "LIAR! You hate me!" **

**"I do not!" Inuyasha said, picking me up. "Well I hate you!" I shouted. "Why!?" Inuyasha asked. "Because, you don't ever listen to me!" I pulled his ear, hard.**

**"Ouch!" he pulled his ear back, "Are you talking about when you were disobeying me by leaving time out and all, and I spanked you?"**

**"YES, STUPID DOG-DEMON!" I shouted. Then I lowered my voice. "Mada is mean to me, and you always listen to her."**

**Inuyasha was quiet. Then he hugged me. "I'm sorry."**

**"Should be!" I said, pushing his face away. "Mally," there was a voice. Inuyasha and Mally looked up.**

**They noticed Ron. "Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha questioned.**

**"Ron!" I cried and jumped into his arms. "Ma-Mally, you know this guy?" Inuyasha asked.**

**I nodded. "He's been taking care of me!"**

**Ron said, "Mally, is this the guy you told me about?"**

**"Yep!" I said. Ron was going to chew Inuyasha out but I said, "No need to get upset, he said sorry!" **

**"Good," Ron said. "Let's go, Mally."**

**He took my hand and we began walking away. "Wait one minute!" Inuyasha cried. "You're not the person asked to take care of Mally!"**

**"I am also not the person who hits her!" Ron said. Inuyasha growled. "Stop fighting!" I cried.**

**They paid attention me. "Look, I love-I mean liek you both! Maybe Ron can join us, Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha thought for a moment, then he said, "Feh!"**

**Ron looked at me. I said, "That means yes!"**

**So Ron is going us! Is this gonna be fab or less?**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Ron and Inuyasha don't ever get along, it's annoying! Now Inuyasha never hits me, but he never notices the litte she-devil! So--Mada, what are you doing with that stick!? YEOWCH!!**

**Little girl couldn't handle a small hit, she's out cold...See yeah soon!... **


	12. A bad dream, and fighting

**Chapter 11:**

**1st Person- I'm Mally.**

**The gang, Inuyasha, Mada, Ron and I, were walking in the forest. I was on Ron's back. Mada was on Inuyasha's.**

**You could tell he wanted me on his back, Mada was older and heavier. **

**"Look, a village!" I shouted, pointing in the direction. We hurried to it.**

**"Demons!" the villagers began attacking, Mada, Inuyasha, and Ron(Ron is a demon!)**

**"Hey, stop it!" I called. A man grabbed me, and pulled me away. "Mally!" Inuyasha called. "Inuyasha!"**

**Later, we had it all figured out. The villagers weren't attacking us. They let us stay. **

**Inuyasha and Ron glared at each other. "You couldn't save her..." Ron muttered. "Hey, buddy, you didn't save her either!" Inuyasha said. They were talking about when someone started shooting arrows at Mada.**

**"Shut up, you guys!" I called. "I actually thought no one should have saved her. She's a brat!"**

**WHAP!**

**"Yeowch!" I cried and put my hands on my head. Mada said, "You're the brat, little girl!"**

**Inuyasha, nor Ron noticed. Mada noticed that too. She jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Yashy! Mean Mally hit me!"**

**Inuyasha glared at me, which made me twitch. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist. **

**I was going to cry out in pain, but I noticed it was Ron, which he put me on his lap. I snuggled close to him, he was the best-almost my brother- not bother, brother.**

**Mada did the same with Inuyasha. Suddenly Ron sniffed the air. "That smell...is familiar."**

**Inuyasha said, "I don't smell anything!"**

**Ron said, sharply, "Maybe because I have better scent than you!"**

**Ron stood me up and said, "I'll be back."**

**Then he left. I stared at Inuyasha, he was staring at me, with Mada still in his arms. **

**"Mally," he said. "Hmm?" I said. He held out his hand, and I grabbed onto it. He pulled me into his lap. "Hey, get your own guy!" Mada punched me in the stomach. Inuyasha noticed that.**

**"YEOWCH!!" I began crying. "Mada!" Inuyasha scolded. He smacked Mada's behind, thirty times. "That hurt!" Mada said as she stood up. She wasn't crying though. **

**Inuyasha pointed to a corner, Mada went over to it. She muttered, "I'm too old for this..." Inuyasha snuggled close to me. "Inuyasha?" I asked.**

**"Hm?" he said, I said, "Do you still love me?" **

**Inuyasha said, "More than Mada, more than Blondie- I mean Kagome. So yeah, I love ya' alot."**

**"Good..." I dozed off. **

Hm, it's so dark. I can't even see anything. "Inuyasha!" "Ron!"

I began walking forward, there was still nothing. There was a small chuckle behind me. My eyes widened. "Get away from me!" I began running.

The chuckle was clearer, but it sounded... not so dangerous. I stop running.

"Hmph."

A figure was shown. It was a boy, my age, probably. He had dark, dark hair. "Uh, hi," I stuck out my hand. He stuck out his. But something was wrong, it looked normal when he stuck it out, but when it touched my hand, it...it turned black and got stuck on my hand. Then it was practically, devouring my whole body.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!"

**"Mally! What's wrong!?" Inuyasha woke me up.**

**"What!? Huh!?" I opened my eyes. I was in Inuyasha's lap. "It was a dream?"**

**Inuyasha said, "You probably had a nightmare, now go back to sleep..." Inuyasha dozed off himself.**

**"'Kay..."

* * *

**

**"Yeowch!" I yelled. Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs.**

**"You moved!" I said. My fist was slammed against a tree since Inuyasha, my target, jumped out of the way. I studied and it was red, and it was hurting, bad. "Why did you move!?"**

**"Feh! You didn't expect me to just stand there and take it, did ya'!?" he taunted. I stared at the ground, trying to hold my tears back, but I couldn't help it. I felt like my hand was broken.**

**Inuyasha asked, "Are you crying?"**

**I didn't say anything. Inuyasha shouted, "No crying!"  
I stopped myself. Inuyasha walked infront of me. "Hit me."**

**"But you'll move!" I scolded. "Try and do fast, then, before I move!" Inuyasha scolded back. I didn't do anything.**

**"Look, I'm only doing this so you can defend yourself, if anything happen-" **

**Out of nowhere, I smashed my hand(the one that was not almost broken) into Inuyasha's stomach. **

**Inuyasha couched. I grinned, "Was that good enough for ya'?" **

**Inuyasha grinned too, "Not bad kid, but how about thissss!" Inuyasha aimed for me, but I somehow dodged it.**

**Inuyasha fist met with the ground. H-how did I miss!? he thought.**

**I grinned. "Was I to fast for yo-" Inuyasha came up and punched me in the stomach, which made me fly back and hit a tree.**

**"Oww!" I moaned. "Why did you hit me so hard!?"**

**Inuyasha jumped up in the air, then was coming down, with his fist...aiming for ME! Luckily I rolled out of the way.**

**"Stop it, already!" I said, but Inuyasha slashed me with his claws, makeing me bleed. "OWW!"**

**I was on my hands and knees. I was looking at the ground, then Inuyasha said, "Have you had enough? I alway knew you were a weakling..." he said, then began walking away. **

**Curse you! I thought and got up, then ran right to Inuyasha. Right before I touched him, he jumped in the air. "Gotta be faster than that!" he teased.**

**I jumped up, and for the first time, I went as high as Inuyasha. **

**We were both stunned. She cannot be human! Inuyasha thought. Then I aimed for Inuyasha, but missed everytime. **

**Inuyasha forced me to a tree, in the leaves. **

**"Oww!" there was a voice. I fell out of it, but landed on my feet.**

**"Who's there!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Me, Yashy!" **

**Inuyasha sighed, "Hi, Mada..."**

**Mada jumped down. "I wanna fight Mally!" **

**Inuyasha thought, If I let them fight each other...Mally will be sure to lose.**

**"Okay, I'll might you!" I got in a fighting position. **

**Mada got in the same position. Inuyasha was unsure, but said, "Ready, Set, FIGHT!"**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview: OMG! OMG! OMG!**


	13. Demons and Blondie!

**Chapter 12:**

**1st Person: Me-Mally**

**"You're going to wish you were never born little girl!" Mada charged at me. I jumped over her and kicked her back. **

**She ran into a tree. Mada stared at me angerly. "You're going to pay for that, human girl!" **

**I grinned, "You think I'm human?" **

**Mada didn't answer, she pushed me to the ground. "Ow.." I whispered to myself. Mada was on top of me.**

**"Hey, Mada?" I said. Mada said, "What!?"**

**"You...you need to lose some weight!" I punched Mada in her stomach, whiched forced her off.**

**Why is Mally so powerful, she is human, isn't she? Inuyasha thought.**

**It's kicking in, I thought. My demon side. **

**"HA!" Mada ran up and punched me in the eye. "Left yourself open!"**

**I lied on the ground, my eyes closed...blured away... "MALLY!" Inuyasha shouted. Something poked me on my ear. **

**"What did you do to her!" I heard Inuyasha scream. "They just showed up!" Mada yelled.**

**I sat up, "What happened?"**

**Inuyasha got down to my level, and said, "Mally...you're a demon..."**

**I smiled, "Well, duh. Usually, when I fight, I become a demon! It's a curse, so I'm human most of the time. I forgot to tell ya'!"**

**Inuyasha asked, "Why didn't you change into a demon when I was fighting you?"**

**I grinned, "Maybe because your no challenge for me!" **

**Inuyasha bonked me on the head. "OW!"**

**"What about that day, when I turned human?" Inuyasha asked, still a little annoyed.**

**I said, "It was the full moon, which is another reason I turn into a demon."**

**"How long are ya' gonna be like this?" Mada asked.**

**"A few days..." I felt my dog-like ears, and felt my tail.**

**"Inuyasha, why am I fighting you again?" I asked, I was about 50 feet away from Inuyasha.**

**"I want to see if there is a difference in your fighting..." Inuyasha began charging at me. **

**I jumped in the air, but he followed me. He got a hold of my foot, digging his claws in it. I screamed in pain, and bit into his hand. "Sit boy!" there was a voice. **

**Suddenly, Inuyasha, who was clinging on to my foot, and I dropped to the ground.**

**Blondie had her hands on her hip. "Why are you picking on a poor little demon!"**

**Inuyasha began, "You don't understand!-"**

**"Oh, I completely understand, you are a bully, Inuyasha!!" she screamed. "But!-" "SIT!" BAM!**

**Blondie grabbed my hand. "Hm, at least you got rid of that brat, Mally..."**

**"HEY! Blondie, I'm no brat!" I slapped her hand.**

**Blondie stared at me, studing me. "Inuyasha this IS Mally!" **

**Everyone anime fell. **

**After explaining about me being demon and Mada the brat, and how Ron seemed to disappear, Blondie understood, little moron...**

**"Inuyasha, I brought you this!" Blondie handed Inuyasha a bowl that was wrapped up.**

**"What's that?" I asked. "Ramen noodles," Blondie answered. **

**I stared at Inuyasha. "Can I...have some, Inuyasha?"**

**He growled, and I moved away. "Yashy! Can I have some!?" Mada asked. He growled louder.**

**"Here," Blondie took some more from her backpack and gave me one. "What about me!?" Mada called. "Share," Blondie answered.**

**I gagged, "With her!? But she's mean!"**

**Mada gagged, "With her!? But she's weird-looking!"**

**I smacked Mada's shoulder, she did the same to me. We then started a fist fight, we didnt even notice that Inuyasha grabbed the ramen we were fighting over. I noticed, he was scarffing it down. "Inuyasha, you jerk!" I shouted. Mada looked at him, "Yashy!"**

**"Feh!" Inuyasha said, sat against a tree, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. **

**"loser..." I muttered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows, but didn't do anything else.**

**I stood up. "Where you going?" Inuyasha opened his eyes. "None of your business!" **

**Inuyasha growled, "Fine, you can go, your demon, you can protect yourself...just be back before dark!" Inuyasha closed his eyes.**

**"We'll see what's gonna happen..." I muttered, and ran off. The only reason I was leaving was because I was looking for Ron.**

**"Ron! Ron! Ro-ow!" I ran into something. I fell, rubbed my bottom, and looked up. "Hi, Agok!" **

**"My name is Koga, you little...little..." he yelled. I grinned, he said, "Whatever!"**

**He studied me, "You look different..."**

**I stood up, "I'm demon now, so you watch yourself, I'm stronger, smarter, and better looking than you'll ever be!" **

**"What did you say!?"**

**"Poor Agok, was...I...talking...too...fast?" I taunted.**

**He crossed his arms and ran off. **

**I began running again. Then out of no where I felt a pinch and I become really tired! How rude! I moaned and dozed off...**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Where am I? Agok where are you!? Who are you? Akimi? What kind of name is that!? Who are you, mister!? Moto? Ugly name! Why are you calling me Hana!? I'm not your daughter! Inuyasha where are you!?! **


	14. Hana? ME? No Way!

**Chapter 13:**

**1st Person: Me-Mally**

**"Ow...where am I?" I sat up. I was on a big beatiful bed, with white sheets. "She has awaken..." there was a female voice. There were to figures standing by the be.**

**"Who are y'all!" I called. There were chuckles. "It's us, my dear daughter," the female voice said again.**

_**Daughter? Have I died? Nah, my mother is much crueler...**_

**"I'm sure, I'm not who you think I am! I'm Mally! My parents past away, you are mistaken!" I insisted.**

**There was silence. I said, "Please, tell me your names!"**

**"If we must...I'm Moto, your father," there was a male voice.**

**"I'm Akimi, your mother, my dear," there was the female voice again. I got off the bed, "Who do you think I am?" I asked.**

**More laughter, "Why, you are our daughter, Hana!... are you sick, how do you not remember?"**

**I looked at the figures closely. The woman was wearing a red kimono, she had black hair, down to her knees. The man looked like Ron, almost exactly. **

**"I...I am not Hana, I'm Mally, I'm sure of it!" I shouted. More laughter. "Stop it! I'm not Hana!" More laughter.**

**"STOP!" I stomped my foot. No more laughter. "Hana, are you alright, you know not to raise your voice, Kimi doesn't like loud noises," Akimi said.**

**"K-kimi?" I asked.**

**"Your sister...Moto, I think she is sick..." the female said, muttering at the end.**

**I smiled, "Sister?" I looked around and noticed a exit. I ran out and looked around this weird enivorment.**

**Then I came opon a room, a girl, of four, was on the floor, playing with herself.**

**"Kami?" I asked. "Me, Kimi, no Kami," she answered in a cute voice! **

**I thought, Okay, in a way she'll understand, "Kimi, who am I?" **

**Kimi looked up at me, "Me don't know!"**

**Whoa a four year old can tell her sister from someone else but the parents can't!**

**"Please tell me, where the heck am I, little girl?" I asked. She titled her head, and put her finger on her lip.**

**"Okay, umm... are those big people your mommy and daddy?" I asked.**

**Kimi shook her head. I asked, "Who are they?"**

**"They kiddynappy me," Kimi said, "they no have kid, so they steal me."**

**I gasped. I suddenly grabbed Kimi(by hand, I'm only two years older than her!) and pulled her around this...house? A door, I thought, to get away!**

**I came opon a door, and opened it. YES! "Kimi, haven't you ever tried to escape this dump? (??!) Oops, Kimi, you ever tried to leave?"**

**Kimi said, "Yup! Doornub too high, cant touchy!"**

**I pulled her out. I felt the top of my head, I still had my ears, my lucky day! I put Kimi on my back and began running, then jumped into the air.**

**"INUYASHA!" I shouted. Kimi copied me.**

**After an hour(yes, a hour!!) I heard a slight, "Mally!"**

**I stumbled opon Inuyasha. "Where the hell were you!?"**

**Kimi began crying. I conforted her, "No, No! Please, don't cry! Inuyasha is nicer than he looks, acts, and smells!"**

**Kimi stopped crying. "Who's this?" Inuyasha asked. "And where were you!!!??"  
"These two people kidnapped me, and treated me like their daughter, I looked around the house, I found Kimi, then I found the exit, then we ran out, and for a long time we called for you, then we found you!" I took a deep breath. Inuyasha crossed his arms, "You little liar..."**

**"I'm not lieing!" I shouted. "LIAR!" Inuyasha called, Kimi began crying again. "I'm telling the truth, idiot half demon!"**

**"You're lieing, little punk!" he cried. **

**There was a voice, "Get away from our daughters!" It was the male, appearantly my father!**

**"Who are you!?" Inuyasha cried. Blondie and Mada showed up, a little sweaty, probably keeping up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha cried out, "Mally is not your daughter," he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him.**

**"We'll have a duel! Whoever wins can have both of the children!" the female cried.**

**Inuyasha called, "Your on!"**

**I tugged Inuyasha sleeve, "Inuyasha, what if you lose!?"**

**"I won't! Are you going to help me or what?"**

**"Like, fight, me!?" my eyes sparkled.**

**"Yes, stupid!" **

**"I would love too!"**

**"Mada get over here, help us!" **

**Mada came over. "Here, Blondie!" I pushed Kimi to Blondie. Kimi cried for me, but I told her to hush, she listened(I'm a role model -!)**

**"Two on three?" Akimi shouted, "We can't fight our own daughter!"**

**"This should be fun then!" I cried. **

**There was silence. "Are we gonna start or what!?" I cried.**

**"Fine, ready, set, go!" Inuyasha called. We charged at each other...**

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**It's on now! Inuyasha, we better not lose! See ya' next time!**


	15. We won, bye Kimi!

**Chapter 14:**

**3rd Person: I am the narrater**

**So they charged at each other and fought, and fought. Mally sorta stood to the side because she got hurt. Next Mada stood to the side, and so did Akimi, because they both became hurt. Moto and Inuyasha were the only ones left fighting. **

**"You will not take away my loving daughters!" Moto shouted. "You will not take Mally away from me!" Inuyasha shouted back. Mally blushed, **_**He really loves me! Too bad he's like ten years older than I am, or at least looks like it, drats!**_

**Inuyasha and Moto fought for around fifteen minutes, and Inuyasha won!**

**Moto lied dead on the grass, Akimi was holding him tightly. "You bastard," she called to Inuyasha. "my daughters die, and now you kill my husband!"**

**"So you do know Mally isn't your daughter!" Inuyasha shouted. Akimi started her story...**

I know these children aren't my daughters, but they look so familiar. Long ago when my daughter Hana was seven, and my daughter Kimi was four, a horrible man named Naraku killed them both! I witnessed there murders, and haven't been the same. I tried to put it behind me, but it kept coming back when a woman was having a good time with her children. I've kidnapped plenty of children who resembled my children, yet they have all escaped. I'm...sorry that I kidnapped your daughter, sir, but please understand.

**"She's not my daughter..." Mally heard him mutter. Akimi let go of her husband and walked over to Inuyasha. **

**"Please, sir, kill me!" she cried. "Why the hell are you talking like that?" Inuyasha said.**

**Akimi cried out, "I want to be with them! My family, kill me, you must!" **

**"But-" "Inuyasha do it!" Kagome cried. "What are-" "This woman has been put through too much misery, kill her, NOW!" "Fine!"**

**Inuyasha raised his sword over his head. **

**The woman got on her hands and knees.**

**Inuyasha looked at Mally, "Don't look."**

**Mally stilled watched though. **

**"I SAID DON'T LOOK!" he shouted.**

**Mally covered my eyes, not afraid of the thing that was going to happen, but of Inuyasha.**

**Mally heard a shriek, then she was splashed with a few blood drops. **

**"You can look now," Inuyasha said. Mally opened her eyes, and Akimi was on the ground. She walked over to Inuyasha and tugged at his shirt. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do about Kimi?"**

**"Well...I don't know," he looked up at the sky. "Can we keep her?" Mally asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No."**

**"Aww, how come?" She whined. "I said no!" he scolded.**

**Mally took a few steps back, "Okay..."**

**Kagome found Kimi a good home, and she cried for Mally, and Mally cried for her. When they were walking away from the home, that's when Mally began to cry.**

**Inuyasha held her closely, but she couldn't help it, even if she didn't know Kimi that much.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for the short chapter! **


End file.
